


the apprentice (version 1)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco malfoy would've never taken this apprenticeship, but draco black has little choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the apprentice (version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is a series of 8 x 100-word drabbles. it was originally conceived for my entry for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_tarot/profile)[**hp_tarot**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_tarot/) challenge, _eight of pentacles_. however reading the rules again i discovered there was an 1000 word minimum, so i plan on expanding these drabbles a tad into actual fic form.

one of pentacles  
Draco has considered his options. His work against Voldemort during the war has resulted in his freedom now that the whole thing has ended, but has had little effect on the seizing of the Malfoy fortune nor in gaining any respect for the family name.

He knows there're few who'll employ him. Knows that the one Potions master who would've is cold and dead.

But a single Gryffindor has stood up among his fellows, offered a chance.

Draco Malfoy would've never taken this apprenticeship, but Draco Black stands at the backdoor of Longbottom's shop, takes a deep breath and knocks.

  
two of pentacles  
Potter's raised voice is audible even in the backroom where Draco's working. "I can't believe you took him on, Neville. He was always a right prat to you."

Though Draco tries hard not to react, that one statement has him juggling a raft of emotions that run the gamut from anger to shame.

Neville's response is casual, yet clear. "Malfoy was. And Hermione hexed me and I followed you into dangerous and badly planned situations. Yet still, I consider _you_ friends. I need help, Black's offered."

A breath's released as Draco feels the delicate balance resettle between _then_ and _now_.

  
three of pentacles  
He can feel Neville watching him intently as he carefully trims the miniature cherry tree. Draco loves tending to the delicate bonsai. Finds great satisfaction in coaxing the miniscule trees to grow the way he wishes.

"You've become exceedingly talented at that, Draco," praises Neville. "Better than I've ever hoped to be." He pauses a moment. "You know, if you didn't mind, we could expand that part of the business. It could be quite profitable."

The surge of pride Draco feels at these words surprises him, until he realises he's all but forgotten he can be useful.

"I don't mind."

  
four of pentacles  
Standing motionless, Draco gazes at the rows of confections, memories washing over him. Images of care packages filled with chocolate creams and boiled sweets charmed not to melt in schoolboy pockets. Of times when money wasn't a worry for the heir of a powerful family. It feels like someone else's life.

Neville pays him generous wages for an apprentice, but there's not much to spare past the necessities and he realises he's had nothing like the treats in front of him for years.

Fingering the few extra coins from this week's commission, he finally steps forward. "Two amaretto truffles, please."

  
five of pentacles  
Levitating the dishes into the kitchen, Draco swallows against the lump of loneliness. Laughter follows him as Hermione teases Harry about a remembered moment from Hogwarts. His own past brings only loss. His school chums are scattered. A few are dead.

Draco's grateful that Neville attempts to include him, but these dinners usually make him feel even more of an interloper. A poor beggar on the outside looking through a window, longing for the joy he sees within.

Harry calls. "Hurry up, Draco, you'll want to be here when we cut into Luna's strawberry surprise."

Hope blossoms into a smile.

  
six of pentacles  
Draco's just completed his fourth memorial arrangement when Neville clears his throat. It's been obvious for days that Neville's wanted to speak about something, however so far Draco's managed to successfully avoid it.

"Draco, you're well beyond anything anyone could term as an apprentice. I mean you're knowledgeable enough to open your own shop."

This is what he was afraid of. His reply is quiet. "But I like working here."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Neville's beaming. "Still, you deserve better than apprentice wages. How about you agree to be my business partner?"

Draco proffers his hand. "With pleasure."

  
seven of pentacles  
It's somewhere around six months after he's accepted Neville's offer that Draco wonders if this is his life.

The shop's blossoming under his and Neville's combined care and he's beginning to feel at ease among his new friends, but somehow his life doesn't feel quite fully-fledged, as if there's some part still waiting for the seasons to pass before it can sprout.

It's nearly four months later when Harry begins to hang around the shop at odd hours, fidgeting if Draco looks at him too long.

When Harry asks him out to dinner, Draco feels friendship growing into something more.

  
eight of pentacles  
"Draco, I've taken another three orders for bonsai for Christmas gifts. I hope that's okay." Neville worries his bottom lip.

Draco smiles reassuringly. "Not a problem. I'll get started on them tonight. I was planning on staying late anyway."

"You've been working far too much."

"You _know_ I don't mind. I find tending to the plants relaxing. A bit meditative."

"Nevertheless, it's only going to get busier." Neville counters. "I've been talking to Professor Sprout. There's a boy graduating, family killed in the war, she thinks he'd make a fine apprentice."

The symmetry is complete as Draco nods his approval.

~fin


End file.
